1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic charging device for vehicles, especially relates to an electronic charging device for vehicles having a stretchable contact head, and a method for making the electronic charging device for vehicles having a stretchable contact head.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic charging device for vehicles are daily charging equipment used in cars, the electronic charging device for vehicles can charge mobile electronic devices through the charging taking mouth of the vehicle cigarette lighter to improve the battery performance of the mobile electronic devices. After the traditional electronic charging device for vehicles are connected with the charging taking mouth, if the vehicles bump along the way, the power taking devices may be unstably contacted with the electrode of the charging taking mouth, especially, when the charging taking mouth is not clamped in a clamp, the charging taking mouth may be easily separated from the power taking devices, such that the power taking devices cannot provide a stable charging function.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.